


Coward

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Contests, Elves, Exhibitionism, Games, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Staring, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-28
Updated: 2003-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ridiculous. And it was a very Craig thing to do, to assail the first innocent in his way like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to [](http://littlemimm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://littlemimm.livejournal.com/)**littlemimm** for the beta.

"Staring contest. Go!"

The mouthful of tea tried to go down his windpipe. Grimacing, Orlando swallowed as he turned his head.

"Jesus, Craig. Don't you --"

"Shh. First to look away loses. No talking."

It was ridiculous. And it was a very Craig thing to do, to assail the first innocent in his way like this.

Like how?

Like sitting a little too close, straddling the long bench in a mirror image of Orlando's own pose. Knees touching knees. Haldir's face was wreaking havoc on Orlando's perception of Craig, turning Craig's expression from what would have been amused into plain haughty. Orlando could feel his brows knit, the movement thwarted by the damnable wig. No wonder Elves looked so emotionless.

The seconds ticked away: ten, twenty-three, forty-seven, and then he stopped counting.

Suddenly he jerked, staring wide-eyed before remembering nothing was supposed to shake him. When he made his mind up about that, though, his definition of 'nothing' didn't include Craig's warm hands closing around his knees, the tip of his pinkie settling in the hollow under Orlando's kneecap.

His lips parted, intending to give way to a little 'nuh', but he trapped the sound in his teeth. He wasn't giving up. His hands slid over the backs of Craig's warm hands, settling on Craig's thighs. Higher than Craig's hands were on his legs, and he was forced to lean forward a little.

Craig's eyes narrowed a little, the twinkle in the dark blue gaze shifting. Arms brushed against arms as Craig leaned forward. A not-quite-visible smile flickered around the corners of his mouth.

The air was heavier to breathe. As Orlando breathed in, filling his lungs with damp, cold air, he slid his hands further up, daringly, idiotically. He shouldn't. It would stop being a game in a while. Craig mimicked the movement calmly, the press of his hands heavier as his fingers skidded over the grey stretch of Orlando's leggings. Without thinking, acting on muscle memory paired with a sliver of primness, Orlando clenched his thighs, feeling the edge of the bench with its splinters digging into the muscles.

Hands halfway up his thighs, and at that his brain decided to sidetrack, assuming the correct response would be to lie down. Orlando caught himself half a second before his muscles tried to obey the command, and ended up lifting his chin half an inch. An alarmed breath hissed from between his teeth as Craig leaned in a further inch, but he was on to the game now. His move, and he leaned forward as well.

When had it become so thrilling? They had only been only leaning forward, for Christ's sake. And now they were close enough to nearly go cross-eyed with the effort to keep looking into each other's eyes.

Craig's eyes were very blue, set off by the ice-blonde wig to become shards of night sky in the pallid Elven mask. Blue enough to drown in, for all Orlando felt. His fingers clenched on Craig's thighs, feeling the wide muscles bunch and shift, and then Craig actually smiled. Orlando could almost feel Craig's smile against his mouth, stretching wide and warm.

Warm like the hands on his legs, like the wicked fingers going higher than propriety allowed, thumbs erasing friendly proximity with every slight circle. Another inch, and the tip of the index finger would settle in the fold between thigh and hip. Orlando's lips parted, but the words hid in his throat.

Craig controlled his own words far better.

"Coward."

The word danced between them and tilted some tiny scale in Orlando's head. He dove forward, knocking Craig back, shoving him to lie flat on the bench. Craig's head hit the greyed and worn wood of the bench with a short thud, and the long strands of silver-blonde hair danced up. Orlando leaned in, pressing his mouth to Craig's in an angry, possessive kiss. There was a shadow of surprise in Craig's reciprocation, then his lips parted, welcoming the attack. He set his hand on the back of Orlando's head, keeping him in place.

Craig was determined, Orlando realised, and he rather liked it. Rather liked whatever it was Craig was doing with his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened further.

"You're catching on," Craig said, somehow managing to fit the words around the kiss.

It took a while for Orlando to understand the implication. When he did, there was a muffled little squeak. Craig held on for a second longer, clearly enjoying himself, enjoying the unexpected kiss.

Enjoying the applause from the rest of the assembled cast. Orlando reared back, face blushing hotly, the taste of the kiss still on his lips.

Craig's wide smile only made it all worse. Closing his eyes, Orlando bent his head, wishing he could disappear. It wasn't that the kiss had been bad, but he had been played. Craig had probably planned it all.

The bench gave a low creak as Craig got up, and Orlando opened his eyes again, sparing Craig a glare. The look was answered with another smile as Craig leaned in, tangled blonde hair framing his face.

"You lost, my pretty," Craig said, mouth very close to Orlando's ear. "I'll exact payment later."


End file.
